CAMBIO DE EDADES
by Mary Martin
Summary: Pequeña historia derivada de cuando Serena y Rini cambian de edades. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMBIO DE EDADES**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

Estaba parado en el dintel de la puerta con cara de no entender, observando a aquellas dos personitas que sin duda eran lo más importante de su vida… pero… como que había algo muy pero muy raro ahí.  
– … y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó de explicar la pequeña rubia mientras él seguía mirándolas alternadamente, a punto del colapso nervioso – Rei dijo que nos aceptarías en tu departamento ¿Nos aceptarás? – seguía todo atónito pero alcanzó a decir…  
– ¡Ah, ya sé! Esto es una broma ¿No?  
– Que no – le respondió la pequeña Serena con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
Rini no decía nada, solo estaba sonrojada a más no poder ya que su ropa le quedaba demasiado pequeña y dejaba ver gran parte de su ahora cuerpo adulto. Todavía estaba estupefacto, pero las dejó pasar a su departamento para luego cerrar con llave, recargándose en la puerta ya que sentía que le iba a dar un infarto al miocardio o algo peor.  
– ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? No me gusta mentirle a mamá Ikuko, le dijimos que dormiríamos en casa de una amiga.  
– ¿Y qué querías que hagamos? Decirle: Hola, mamá, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? A mi bien, comí delicioso, fui a los videojuego ¡Ah! Y por cierto ¿Qué crees? Un enemigo nos atacó y ahora cambie de cuerpo con Rini y no sabemos cómo volver a la normalidad. Qué raro ¿No? – terminó de decir con enormes dientes de tiburón  
– Oye, tú sarcasmo duele – se quejó cruzándose de brazos.  
– A… E… I… O… U… – ese era Darien que seguía todo traumado abrazándose a sí mismo y meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante como un loco en manicomio – ¡Auch!  
– ¿Qué haces Darien?  
– Me pellizco para ver si no estoy soñando  
– ¡Que no es un sueño! – gritaron al unísono rompiéndole los tímpanos  
– Ok, tranquilas. Ya es tarde así que a dormir, mañana ya veremos qué hacer… espero…  
Suspiraron resignadas para luego ir a cambiarse. Serena se puso la pijama de Rini y viceversa mientras Darien preparaba la cena. Sólo que Rini no dejaba de mirarse al espejo, había deseado por tanto tiempo tener el cuerpo de una mujer adulta y ahora era realidad, muy extraña y loca pero realidad al fin.  
– Darien ¿Será que por fin puedas verme como mujer? – pensaba melancólica.  
– ¿Vienes Rini? – preguntó él tocando a su puerta .  
– Eh… sí, ya voy – respondió exaltada, no lo había escuchado llegar – pero qué cosas estoy pensando.  
Después de cenar, se dispusieron a dormir. Darien tuvo que ir al sillón para que ellas estuvieran cómodas en su cama. Pero Rini no podía dormir bien ya que Serena estaba desparramada en el colchón ocupando el 99% del lugar, además de que con su piernita le propinaba una que otra patada al hígado y unos manotazos en la cara cada vez que se acomodaba y revolvía entre las sábanas.  
– ¡Ay! ¡Serena! – dijo medio adormilada empujándola hasta botarla de la cama, sin querer… creo…  
– ¡Wua! ¡Me dolió mucho! – lloraba a mares sobándose tremendo chichón tamaño extra jumbo que le salió en la cabeza. Ahora fue el turno de Rini de acomodarse sintiéndose libre de ocupar todo el espacio – ¡Óyeme! ¿Qué te crees?  
En vano intentaba subirse de nuevo pero sus piernitas eran muy pequeñas y no alcanzaba a lograrlo así que arrimó un banquito para poder llegar, sólo que no había espacio para ella y por más que trataba de darle la vuelta a Rini, nomás no se podía.  
– Estás pesadita ¡Muévete!  
Al fin se dio por vencida al entender que hoy definitivamente no era su día. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, bueno, según ella. Con sigilo salió de la habitación y de puntitas se dirigió a la sala donde Darien dormía todo hecho bolita el pobre ya que el sillón era muy pequeño para él. Se veía tan tierno así dormido por lo que no pudo contenerse y como pudo se trepó a su pecho para verlo mejor.  
– Darien – susurró despacito, se acerca a su rostro e intenta darle beso en los labios… solo que él sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo que lo hizo despertar, estaba oscuro por lo que no alcanzó a distinguir bien lo que estaba pasando, hasta que vio esos enormes ojos muy cerquita suyo.  
– Rini ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – se para exaltado tirando de paso a la pobre niña que cayó en sus pompitas las cuales quedaron rojas por el golpazo que se dio.  
– ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Acaso quieren matarme? – reclamó con una enorme cabezota que dejó a Darien chiquitito de la pena.  
– Perdón, pensé que eras Rini y pues yo…  
– Ah, y además me insultas – dijo mega indignada aún con el traserito al rojo vivo.  
– Discúlpame ¿Está bien? – ayudándola a incorporarse.  
– Así que digas ¡Uy, que bien! Pues la mera verdad, no.  
– ¿Por qué sigues despierta? Ya es muy tarde.  
– Es que no podía dormir y se me ocurrió que tal vez… – dijo sonrojada  
– ¿Sí?  
– Ya que tú estás despierto, y yo estoy despierta… y Rini está durmiendo… y no hay nadie que nos vea… – continuó mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares nerviosa.  
– ¿Mmmm? – dijo él tragando saliva y sudando frío  
– Tal vez si estás de humor y tienes ganas podríamos…  
– ¿Qué? – dijo pegando un brinco hacia atrás – Pero Se- Se- Se-Serena… – tartamudeó a punto del desmayo y tan rojo que el planeta Marte se moriría de envidia al verlo – ¿Cómo crees? Pero si eres una niña  
– ¿Y qué tiene? – preguntó con inocencia absoluta – ¿A poco no te gustaría? – Ahora sí que le iba a dar algo, suerte que había un hospital ahí a la vuelta por si hacía falta – Dale, solo una vez y ya ¿Sí? – preguntó poniendo esa carita tan tierna que derretiría a cualquiera.  
– Pero… pero…  
– ¡Ándale, porfa! Sé que con Rini lo haces todo el tiempo  
– Pues sí pero… espera ¡¿Qué?!...  
– No lo niegues, ella misma me lo dijo  
– Pero por supuesto que no ¿Cómo crees? Pero si Rini es mi hija – zangoloteando a Serena como si de un trapo viejo se tratara  
– Yo solo digo lo que vi – respondió toda mareada con ojitos de espiral que aún daba de vueltas – además no tiene nada de malo, es algo natural que todo padre debe hacer  
– ¿Que qué? – bueno, ahora sí llamen a la morgue porque el pobre Darien se nos muere ahí mismo – Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena? – le gritó con cara de loco maniaco, casi escupiéndole un ojo.  
– Está bien, si no quieres contarme un cuento sólo dilo – dijo sentada en el suelo con ojitos llorosos mientras una extraña música de violín sonaba de fondo haciendo más grande su pena.  
– Claro que no te voy a… ¿Contar un cuento? – preguntó confundido  
– Ya sé que solo quieres a Rini y a ella si la consientes, no como a mí que me tratas peor que a un perro – sonándose los mocos y siguiendo con su drama.  
– Todo este tiempo, estabas hablando de ¿contarte un cuento? – dijo con un extraño tic en el ojo y con una mega gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
– Pues sí, algo que todo padre debería hacer con sus hijos y que es lo más natural del mundo. Yo solo quería que me contaras una historia para poder dormir… ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué te pones tan rojo? ¿pues qué pensabas?  
– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Pensar? No, pero si yo no pienso nada de nada ¿Entiendes? ¡Nada!, solo claro que un cuento obviamente ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer tu y yo solos en el sillón si no está Rini?... Este, claro… pero creo que primero voy a bañarme con agua muy pero muy helada, hasta con hielos si es posible.  
– ¿Mmm? – preguntó con cara de no entender  
– No me hagas caso ¡Ya vuelvo!  
– ¿Pero qué le pasa? – dijo confundida parpadeando un par de veces.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMBIO DE EDADES**

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Por Mary Martín**_

A la mañana siguiente, Darien despertó todo entumido por la incómoda posición en la que estuvo toda la noche. Seguía medio adormilado, pero al sentir el agradable calor de un cuerpo a su lado, por acto reflejo, la abrazó más. La pequeña rubia despertó estirándose cual gato perezoso que por poquito le atina un buen golpe a su novio, pero para fortuna, sus pequeños bracitos no alcanzaron el objetivo.

– Buenos días, Darien.

– Buenos días, Serena.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, se acerca un poco más y le da un tierno y corto beso en los labios. La pequeña se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos, se quedó quieta hasta que él se separó sonriente, dio un gran bostezo y al fin abrió los ojos sólo para toparse con esa carita sonrojada que la miraba incrédula.

– ¡Ah! – gritó mientras se caía sentado del sofá y se alejaba de apoco arrastrándose por el suelo hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos ruidos? – llega Rini que hizo una entrada digna de un agente del FBI, sólo le faltó rodar por el suelo y ya quedaba perfecto. Llevaba un perfume en la mano que es lo único que encontró para defenderse.

Al no recibir respuesta y notar la cara colorada de ambos, se imaginó lo peor de lo peor, Serena seguía con el corazón acelerado mirando a Darien que estaba igual o peor que ella.

– ¡Ay, no! No me digan que… ustedes…

– ¿Qué? – se espantó Darien de sólo pensarlo (otra vez) – ¡Claro que no!

– ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – dijo mini Serena enojada y frustrada por la situación.

– Pues sucede que aquí no hay puerta, genio – dijo bajando su "arma", a la pequeña se le olvidó que estaban en la sala y se sintió tonta al decir eso, Rini siempre la hacía rabiar.

– Y se puede saber ¿como por qué traes eso en la mano? – señalando su finísimo perfume el cual Darien le había regalado.

– Es que al oír los gritos pensé que había un ladrón o algo.

– ¿Y tu plan era rosearlo para que oliera a florecitas y muriera de ternura o qué? – fue el turno de Rini de apenarse.

– Por lo menos yo no ando de arrimada con Darien

– ¡Pero si es MI novio!

– Pues ya no, porque eres una enana.

– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – se pone en medio sintiéndose referee en una pelea de box – o se me calman o van a obligarme a darles un buen par de nalgadas.

– ¿A mí también? – preguntó Serena inocente haciendo enrojecer a Darien.

– Mejor me voy a bañar y cuando salga espero que se comporten como gente civilizada o las mando con Rei.

– ¿Te llevó hielos otra vez? – seguía insistiendo la pequeña, le encantaba ver colorado a su novio.

– ¡Claro que no! – y da un portazo que hasta tiró los retratos que estaban en la pared.

– Tonta Serena, hiciste que se enojara – dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Por fortuna, Darien era un excelente cocinero, que si no hubieran terminado muriendo por inanición. Luego de que se calmaron los ánimos, salieron de compras, ya que no podían ir a casa por sus pertenencias, así que la pobre billetera de Darien iba a sufrir un atraco.

Rini estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, apretaba puños y dientes a punto de explotar de rabia, y la razón era muy simple: Darien llevaba en brazos a Serena, justo como solía hacerlo con ella. Al principio, él se negó rotundamente, pero sabía perfectamente que cuando Serena ponía esa carita de ternura, no podía negarle nada.

– Y también quiero un helado y una paleta y unos…

– Oye, tranquila que me vas a dejar en la calle – dijo con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza y temiendo por su estabilidad económica.

– Perdón, es que estoy muy contenta de poder estar en tus brazos – le sonríe encantadoramente.

– No hagas eso – le dice avergonzado.

– ¿Qué?

– Eso – dice fascinado por su mirada dulce y su cercanía

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta inocente

– No me mires de esa manera, sabes que ahora no puedo…

– Me conformo con que estés a mi lado, Darien, aunque no te pueda demostrar cuanto te amo – recuesta la cabeza en su pecho y él la abraza con más fuerza.

Rini baja la mirada entristecida, su sueño se ha cumplido, es una hermosa mujer… pero ni aun así Darien la mira, sólo tiene ojos para Serena. Se aleja de ellos y se sienta junto a una fuente, no puede soportarlo más. Aunque le duela, tiene que aceptar la idea de que Darien será su papá algún día. Es el único hombre que la ha amado incondicionalmente… aunque no de la manera que quisiera…

– Quiero encontrar a alguien que me mire con tanto amor como lo hace Darien con Serena, quiero un príncipe que sólo sea para mí – se humedecen sus ojos pero de pronto siente que algo golpea su pierna, baja la mirada para ver que se trataba de un balón.

– Lo siento, te hice daño – alzó la mirada y se topó con un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos hermosos, ella se quedó atontada mirándolo – ¿Estás bien? – Pasando una manos frente a sus ojos para que saliera de su trance – Hola….

– ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien – dijo apenada

– ¿Te pasa algo? Te veías triste hace un instante – ella lo ve extrañada – no es que te estuviera observando ni nada de eso, es sólo que, púes… – ella deja escapar una risita.

– No importa. Toma tu balón, ten más cuidado.

– Sí, discúlpame… – ya se iba a retirar pero algo lo detuvo, ella lo mira con interés – oye yo… vengo a jugar todos los días a esta hora con mis amigos, tal vez te pueda ver otro día… si quieres… – ella se sonroja y él se empieza a sentir tonto – bueno, si puedes pero si no, no importa, aunque tal vez si quieras o no sé… bueno adiós… – Empieza a correr y Rini, que apenas acababa de salir de su asombro le grita…

– Oye, mi nombre es Rini…

– Y yo soy Peruru, adiós.

Mientras tanto, Darien estaba pensando seriamente pedir un préstamo millonario para poder pagar todo lo que Serena le pedía que le comprara. La veía devorar sus golosinas como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, le provocaba tanta ternura aunque era diferente a lo que sentía cuando se trataba de Rini. Sinceramente tenía ganas de besarla y abrazarla pero no lo podía hacer hasta que regresara a la normalidad.

– ¿Quieres? – le pregunta ella dulcemente mientras le acerca un trozo de chocolate a la boca, el cual Darien acepta gustoso – te quedó un poquito aquí – le limpia la comisura de los labios con el dedo y le acaricia la mejilla, él se enternece.

– Te ves tan tierna así pequeñita, no importa cómo luzcas, eres la más brillante estrella en el universo – se acerca y le roza la nariz con la suya.

Era un momento mágico, todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, solo existían ellos dos y nada más, se perdieron en la mirada del otro al tiempo que se sonreían. Se sentían tan bien así… hasta que de pronto notaron una presencia que los rodeaba.

– ¿No sientes un aura maligna? – dijo ella como buscando algo

– ¿Será un nuevo enemigo? – dijo Darien poniéndose alerta

– Quizás sea el Caos – pensó Serena, y ojalá hubiera sido eso pero no, era algo mucho peor… era Rini que estaba detrás de ellos con ojos rojos diabólicos y cara de psicópata trastornado.

– ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes 2? – gritó casi dejándolos sordos y pegándoles un susto de muerte – mientras están en su mundo de caramelo ¿No se dan cuenta de que todos los están mirando?

Y efectivamente, toda la gente se les había quedad viendo raro, de hecho una señora estuvo a punto de llamar al FBI, a la CIA, a la ONU, a la FIFA… ah no, esa no… la cosa es que ya mero se querían llevar a Darien a la cárcel por mirar y abrazar de esa manera a la péquela niña.

– Yo creo que mejor nos vamos – dijo Darien temiendo ser linchado.

– Sí, pero del país – dijo Serena con miedo de quedarse sin novio – ya se estaban alejando de a poquito pero de pronto una viejita pasó junto a ellos y se detuvo frente a Darien.

– ¡Pervertido! – dijo dándole tremendo golpazo con su bolso.

– ¡Auch! ¿Qué lleva ahí? ¿Piedras? – se quejó sobando su brazo.

Regresaron a casa, ya iba a ser de noche de nuevo y seguían igual. Comenzaron a desesperarse hasta que Darien recibió una llamada de Ami preguntando cómo se encontraban las chicas. En eso, a ella se le ocurrió que tal vez si usaban sus broches de transformación podrían volver a la normalidad… y efectivamente así fue.

– ¡Ami eres una genio! – Serena gritaba de emoción por el teléfono lesionando de paso los tímpanos de su amiga – recuérdame comprarte algo lindo en agradecimiento ¿Ok?

– Eso significa que yo lo tendré que comprar ¿Cierto? – preguntó Darien resignado.

– Naturalmente – respondió como si nada mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza a su novio.

Rini por su parte, estaba algo triste, era pequeña de nuevo. Sin embargo tenía la certeza de que algún día será una mujer muy hermosa y que encontrará a su príncipe. Mientras Serena seguía pegando de brincos, ella se cambió rápidamente para ir a ver a Momo a la cual había dejado plantada el día de ayer.

Era tanta su alegría que a Serena hasta se le olvidó que ahora ya estaban solos. Se bañó y se cambió de ropa. Al llegar a la sala, vio a Darien leyendo un libro tranquilamente en el Sofá. Sin dudarlo, se sienta junto a él y lo abraza como a un peluche.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta divertido por su actitud infantil.

– Nada, sólo extrañaba abrazarte así.

– Lo que me recuerda… tenemos algo pendiente que no pudimos hacer la otra noche porque te dormiste mientras me bañaba – Fue el turno de Serena para enrojecer, hasta ahora notó que estaban solitos los dos al fin. – ven aquí – le indicó señalando que se sentara en sus piernas. Ella obedeció con algo de timidez, él no solía comportarse así, pero quiso complacerlo sin reclamar – ¿te sientes cómoda? – ella asiente con la cabeza, él la abraza y le susurra muy de cerca – espero que estés lista, se que te va a gustar, te lo prometo – Serena estaba a punto del desmayo – ahora sí nada ni nadie podrá impedir que… te lea el cuento que querías…

– ¿Qué? – Acto seguido, Serena casi se cae ante semejante idea de Darien, sólo que él la sostuvo – ¿Un cuento? – preguntó con una cara de trastornada que daba miedito.

– Pues sí, pensé que te gustaría el de Pulgarcito, es lo que querías anoche ¿O no? – dijo con cara de inocencia absoluta disfrutando de la cara que había puesto su novia.

– Bu-bueno… sí pero… – él le da un fugaz beso en los labios.

– ¿Estoy bromeando, tontita? – le susurró sin aguantarse la risa.

– ¡Qué malo! – dándole un golpe en el hombro.

– ¡Auch! Perdóname ¿Sí? – ella se muestra renuente pero al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándola con suavidad, se tranquiliza – y entonces ¿Quieres que te lo lea o…? – dice acercándose a sus labios que están a punto de rozarse, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe.

– ¡Ya regresé! – dijo Rini pegándoles tremendo susto por lo que Darien se levanta y Serena, que había estado sentada en sus piernas, fue a dar al suelo.

– ¡Ay! ¿Es en serio? – peguntó a punto de ahorcar a alguien.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó suspicaz al verlos sonrojados.

– Nada – se apresuró a responder Darien.

– Porque no nos dejas – susurró Serena sobando sus caderas mientras él la ayudaba.

– Darien ¿Puedo pedir pizza? Sí ¿Verdad? Gracias, ahora regreso – dijo sin esperar respuesta y yendo a la habitación por el teléfono. La pareja se mira resignada, pero se toman de la mano.

– ¿Una ducha con hielos? – pregunta ella sonriendo.

– Sí… y recuérdame compara un candado para la puerta.

Fin.


End file.
